The Glass Manipulator (InFamous Second Son)
by MongolianMadScientist
Summary: A new Conduit has come to Seattle, bearing the title of Vitro. Also, just known as Ada. (OC x Eugene) maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 00: **

_'Mum! Mum! Help me!' A strangled cry echoed as shards of bright glass began to pop from the ground, hitting people, hitting D.U.P officers and hitting the surrounding areas. _

_'Hurry! Just shoot her!' A D.U.P officer war-cried as he brought a concrete fist into a protective layer of glass, getting closer and closer to the scared girl that hid inside her little dome of glass._

_'Ada! It's okay, it's gonna be okay...'_

She looked up at the towering stadium walls with awe, her dull blue eyes lighting up humbly as the big monitor showed a few of the seats being filled. Two main colors struck the monitor the most, a deep blue that belonged to the soccer federation of Chelsea and the other was red and white; Melbourne Heart, her home team. She had even gone out of her way to spend the little money she had on a sporting Melbourne Heart scarf. Which was now snuggly wrapped around her neck, tucked into her waterproof jacket.

'So, I take it you're here to watch Melbourne Heart?' A man asked in a thick Scottish accent and stood next to the girl, holding a mug of freshly made coffee that had small pockets of white steam floating out.

The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye and gave a light smile, stuffing her hands into the warm pockets of her jacket. The man standing next to her was wearing a waterproof trench coat with a logo printed on the left pocket, it belonged to Melbourne Heart. He was balding too, the girl noticed mildly as she replied carefully, 'Nah, I'm just passing by,' the girl answered, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

'In this weather? I would hope not, unless your one of those girls hoping to see Frog? Oh, you should have seen em' in New York! Lines and lines of them! But, I think most of em' actually got seats this time.' The old man joked, giving a hearty laugh as he then sipped his coffee.

The girl let out a laugh, not a little giggle, a full out laugh. It was full of small snorts and hiccups, she closed her eyes at one point thinking about it, but, it only made her laugh more. She even toppled over at one stage, her curly hair falling out of its hood and her full face now in the reflected lights of the monitor.

She had short, bob-styled hair that were curled in natural waves. It had a soft brown color but, it grew a dark oak at the roots. She had a young face, with a strong jaw and a large nose and a big bump in the middle of it. She had freckles that lined her cheek-bones and graced her large nose, curling around the bump. Her eyes were tight shut but long, curled eyelashes elegantly posed as happy tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

'M-Me? Puwah! No, no, no, I'm just going out for a walk!' The young girl hiccupped as she tried to hold her laughter down. Just the thought of her and the Melbourne Hearts newest acclaimed heart throb, she just couldn't stop laughing.

'So, what might you be doing here then?'

The girl then, stopped laughing, her giggles calming down and her breathing pattern now normal. She looked at the balding man fully, her eye twinkling with a distant memory. She slowly took her right hand out of her pocket and opened it, palm forward towards the balding man with his now empty coffee.

It was a tiny figure, of a boy who happened to be kicking a soccer ball. But, in a more peculiar aspect, it was made out of glass. The girl slowly held it out, silently beaconing the older man to take it from her grasp. The older man took it carefully and brought it up to his face for a good look.

'What did you say your name was again?' He asked, trying to find those dull blue eyes again but he then realized that she was long gone, with the roar of the crowd dulling her running footsteps out. She turned around, pulling her hood over her head and simply said with a smile.

'I lied!'


	2. Chapter 2

**01: She got some fine Glass.**

**(****BTW uhh, this story will have more of the main characters from the game later, just, you know, character building and shuck.)**

Ada may be a super awesome Conduit with fine-ass powers, but, rent is a reality.

'Would that be all, Miss?' Ada asked politely, writing down the slumping women's order with short, blunt letters and all capital letters. Ada looked up, her hair falling out of it's pinned state.

'Uh, no. I don't want my Green Tea to taste bitter- could you put in two sugars?' A phone-addicted teenager asked, her school uniform hiked up to visibly see where her tights thin hemming line.

Ada quickly wrote the order down and asked for the correct amount of money, the teenager simply said to put it on her tab, under 'Richmond High Students' and walked off to a corner where the Wi-Fi was probably strongest. Ada looked at her and felt her stomach squeeze in jealousy, she was pretty but Ada didn't care, it was the fact that she was getting a good education while Ada was ripped short.

Ada looked at the young girl for a second and then moved onto her next customer that had the misfortune of tasting this card-board bagels and foul-smelling savoury muffins. She pulled up a smile and then sucked in a deep breathe.

Hot Guy.

Drenched clothing.

Leather Jacket.

Pretty sure that was his motorcycle outside.

'How may I help you, sir?' Ada asked calmly, trying to give off her best smile. He leaned back, his leather jacket falling back, showing the outline of his stomach. The drenched clothing making his abs pop seamlessly, Ada was pretty sure Phone Girl was looking up now and checking out the scene. And now this was the part when he would say something totally attractive and hot, where him and Ada would ride off into the sunset and him not caring that she was a super dangerous Conduit.

'A breakfast bagel and a large coffee, black, two shots.'

Well, at least she got the view. Biker Boy was tall, messy-looking and rebellious. The raven tattoo poking out of his low-cut ash grey shirt was giving off that aura of rebellion, while his hair was giving off a pending opposite. His blonde hair was neatly cut, trimmed with a fine eye for framing his face. His face, was a chiselled master-piece in a way only Ada saw.

A narrow jaw-line, chiselled and strong. Sharp eyes, a foreboding brown that seemed to dare you to mess with him. A small nose, a shucking perfect nose. And then, his eyes met Ada's prying ones and smiled.

Dimples.

'That will be $7.50 ,sir.' Ada said, keeping her voice neutrally happy and her smile normal. But, she was pretty sure that her cheeks were bright red, blushing with excitement.

Biker guy payed the right amount, but, decided to stay at the counter, his eyes glued above Ada's head. Add looked up as well, just as a quiet voice from somewhere deeper in the café asked to turn up the volume.

One of Ada's co-workers quickly turned up the volume of the show which, just so happen to be the news. Ada swallowed audibly, her dull blue eyes already set of the over-powering title that was held on the bottom of the screen.

**'BREAKING NEWS: It has been confirmed, dangerous Conduits are on the loose!**


End file.
